


Dazed

by Rhinocorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fights, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I might turn this into a real fic we'll see, Light Angst, Listen this is a one shot with very little context, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, it's basically just softcore porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinocorn/pseuds/Rhinocorn
Summary: Harry and Malfoy have an unexpected late-night encounter which leaves Harry more confused than ever.orThey get into a fight and it takes a sharp turn into something much more intimate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name's Ellie, this is my first fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is basically just some context-less smut staged after some sort of physical fight between our boys. I'm shit at dialogue and introductions, so I sorta just started the fic mid-action. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. Stay safe indoors!
> 
> Sidenote: I don't have a beta, so there may be some grammatical errors here and there. I actually don't mind if y'all point them out (some people do mind) but if you do, it'd be kind of you to leave some of your thoughts as well :)
> 
> Update! I added some fanart I made specifically for this fic at the end. It's not very good lol, it's more of a sketch than anything else, but I thought it was fun! :)

Harry saw lights bloom as he was suddenly swung around into the wall, knocking the air from his lungs in one swift motion. Malfoy’s hands were tightly gripping his forearms and pinning them beside his head. Harry could feel the sharp ridges of the castle walls digging into his back, and the heat of Malfoy’s body bleeding through the air between them. His breath was suddenly very loud and his pulse beat in his ears like a drum. He could feel his heart in every inch of his body and the race of adrenaline pumping through his veins like fire. Malfoy’s hands tightened, blunt nails digging into soft flesh and making Harry wince. His glasses were crooked on his face with one lens cracked and threatening to shatter at any moment. Harry shook his head violently and they flung off into the shadows.

In the dim corridor lighting everything was blurry, but this close up he could make out every detail of Malfoy’s face; from the sharp angle of his nose to the tiny blond hairs dusting his jaw to the way his thin lips moved as he panted. He looked up and met his eyes, dark grey and pupils blown wide, with short blond lashes fanning out in every direction. Malfoy’s tongue darted out to lick the tiny bead of blood pooling at his lip where it must have split when Harry punched him. Harry’s eyes tracked the movement and he felt heat start to rush to his face. He forced his gaze back up and found Malfoy’s eyes boring into him.

Embarrassed at having been caught looking, Harry tried to turn his head away. But then his hands were being let go and Malfoy was crowding impossibly closer, one hand coming up to cup his jaw in a hold that was far too gentle for this encounter. Slowly, his head was turned to face the boy across from him. Once again he found himself staring into Malfoy’s eyes. He stilled and watched as Malfoy seemed to war with himself for a few seconds before coming to some sort of a conclusion and hardening his expression.

Harry tensed and got ready to throw his arms up in case Malfoy took another swing at him. But then a mouth was on his, a single cool press of lips over as quickly as it had begun. Malfoy was drawing back, looking somehow more guarded than he had when they’d been brawling on the stone floor only moments earlier.

Harry’s mind was still reeling, barely even registering that what had just happened had been a kiss. Before he knew it, he was screwing his eyes shut and dragging Malfoy back in by his collar and slotting their lips together. Their teeth clacked and he could taste the blood on Malfoy’s lower lip but it was warm and wet and bloody brilliant.

He fisted his hand in Malfoy’s shirt and tried to pull him even closer, every point of contact between them felt like fire on his skin, and he shivered when Malfoy’s tongue swept over his bottom lip and opened his mouth to let him in. He let out a soft groan as Malfoy gently explored his mouth, twisted his hands even tighter and angled his hips so that his leg came to rest between Malfoy’s thighs.

Blood was beginning to rush south and he had to pull back to gasp in some air. Malfoy’s hands grew frantic, sliding down from his jaw to his chest, scrabbling at the buttons on his uniform. He let out a sound of frustration and yanked harshly at Harry’s collar to get it open. Harry thought he heard a button pop off but then Malfoy was kissing and sucking at his neck and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and his own pathetic whines of pleasure. Malfoy gave a small chuckle and Harry felt his smile against his throat rather than saw it. Hearing it lit a spark in him, igniting his competitive streak and his instinct to fight Malfoy at every opportunity.

He let go of Malfoy’s shirt and grabbed his hips before spinning the boy around so that he had him pinned against the wall. He kissed him, hot and fierce, and slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of Malfoy’s trousers. He felt Malfoy’s breath hitch beneath him and made a decision. He hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled their bodies together. They both let out a groan at the contact and Malfoy slotted their legs together and gave a tentative roll of his hips that had Harry seeing stars. Harry slid one hand round to cup Draco’s arse and slipped the other up the back of his shirt. His skin was impossibly warm and impossibly soft and he immediately decided he wanted nothing more than to touch all of it.

He looked up at Malfoy whose face was flushed and whose lips were red and swollen and split. His white-blond hair was sticking up in all directions and he had a smear of blood across his chin and all Harry could think about was how he wanted to completely and utterly wreck him. Malfoy stared back, looking dazed and hungry and more than a little wild. Something about the aching, raw, desire in his eyes sent a surge of heat through Harry directly to his prick, which was rapidly gaining interest. Arousal making him bold, Harry rolled his hips forward, aligning them with Malfoy’s to feel the hard line of his cock through the thin fabric. Malfoy let out a shaky breath, eyes rolling back and shoulders sagging into Harry’s chest.

Together they set a rhythm, rolling their hips in sync and kissing furiously. Malfoy’s tongue was hot inside his mouth; smooth and wicked in a way he’d never felt. It made him feel clumsy by comparison. So, never one to feel inferior, least of all to Malfoy — Harry slid a hand between them to cup Malfoy’s prick. The breathy little noise that Malfoy made in response sent arousal coursing through him, his cock twitching in his pants. Harry tightened his hold a little, and rubbed a slow circle into Malfoy’s crotch, eliciting a quiet curse from the boy.

This hardened his resolve. He looked up to monitor Malfoy’s reaction as he slowly undid his button and fly, pushing his trousers down his hips to expose shimmering green silk pants and the hard outline of his straining cock. Harry almost wanted to laugh for a second, of course Malfoy would wear Slytherin green silk pants, of course. But Malfoy’s expression was uncharacteristically vulnerable with high points of colour dancing on his cheeks and a nervous line between his brows and Harry wouldn’t dare risk whatever was happening right now, not when they’d come so far already.

With a deep breath he slipped his hand under Malfoy’s waistband and pulled his prick free. For a moment, all he could do was stare, transfixed by the sight of his tanned hand holding Malfoy’s cock. It was flushed pink and already leaking shiny precum at the head, straight and unremarkable except that it was the most remarkably mouthwatering thing Harry had ever seen. His skin was so soft between his fingers and nestled at the base there was closely cropped hair so light it shone in the weak candlelight. Above him, Malfoy was breathing heavily, “Potter- stop gawking at it, do som-” he was cut off by a low moan when Harry gave an experimental tug. Gaining confidence, Harry wrapped his hand around him and began a series of long, slow, strokes, trying to find a rhythm and an angle that Malfoy liked.

He had very little experience being intimate with someone else, a couple rushed snogs at The Burrow with Ginny and the time Neville had bowled him over running to herbology and accidentally kneed him in the crotch were about all he had. He felt completely out of his comfort zone, and it was exhilarating. He had no idea what he was doing, but judging by the soft groans coming from Malfoy, he must not have been doing too bad.

Harry began pumping his hand a little faster and was rewarded with another moan and a quiet whisper of “Fuck. Potter please,” from the other boy. Harry couldn’t stop staring at the smooth glide of Malfoy’s prick in his hand. He swiped his thumb over the head to collect the precome before sliding back down to ease some of the friction. He then brought his other hand down to cup gently at Malfoy’s balls, rolling them in his palm the way he sometimes did when he was alone.

“Fuck Potter I think I’m gonna-”

A second later Malfoy was spilling hot all over his hand and collapsing into him. Harry was awestruck. Watching Malfoy come was the strangest thing he’d ever experienced. Seeing his normally pinched and angry face go completely relaxed and blissful while his body shook with the aftershocks of his release was captivating.

They stayed there, Harry holding Malfoy up braced against the wall until he gave a ragged breath and tucked himself back into those ridiculous silk pants of his. When he looked up Malfoy’s face was completely unreadable. He looked dazed from his orgasm but otherwise he was blank. Harry saw the moment his mask slid back into place. The almost peaceful look from moments before was replaced by an expression of cool indifference. It was jolting.

“Not a word, Potter.” was all he said as he pushed off the wall and stalked down the corridor toward his common room.

Harry, for all his supposed Gryffindor courage, could not think of a single thing to say in response as he watched Malfoy retreat into the night. He still felt hot all over, but he was suddenly confronted by the cold absence of where Malfoy’s body had been. His ignored cock was straining against his trousers, but he no longer had any desire to deal with it.

Harry stood there in blind shock until long past Malfoy’s departure. He muttered a quick scourgify for his hands and accioed his broken glasses before aiming a clumsy mending charm at them and slipping them on his face. Then he buttoned his shirt, discovered that he was indeed missing a button, and walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks so much for reading! I'd really appreciate if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought, whether you liked it or disliked it. Seriously, feedback is great as long as it's done respectfully. <3


End file.
